A Motherly Reunion
by TurtlesMan
Summary: Ness had never thought it would happen. The day the boy from six years ago would come back. And now, it was finally happening... eventually. This is my first real story, so please read, rate, and tell me what you think! Watch the Nintendo Direct first! I suck at summaries, don't I?


_A/N: This is my first story, so don't judge me. Also, if you don't want any spoilers (since this was from the recent Nintendo Direct), I suggest waiting until after to read this. I don't anything and Nintendo owns everything so don't find me, government. Anyway, onto the one-shot story!_

A Motherly Reunion

It had been six years since the events of Subspace Emissary, and six years since the encounter. The boy wearing the red hat remembered it all like it was yesterday: going on a journey to save the world along with other people he'd never heard about. Along the way, he made many friends and even became best friends with a man in green and overalls and a blue penguin wielding a hammer. But there was one blond boy in particular that surpassed all his other friends. This blond boy was Lucas, and the when the two met in that zoo, they formed an indirect bond, and continued to strengthen this bond after the Subspace Emissary. It was all good times.

Ness closed his eyes as the memories started to flood him. He remembered the times he shared with Lucas, such as introducing him to his best friends Luigi and King Dedede, playing video games in his room, and running in the field of flowers just outside the Smash Mansion. No matter where they were, Ness and Lucas were an inseparable duo. Ah, how he wished he could relive those sweet memories again. How he wished to make more sweet memories with Lucas. Sadly, this could never be.

As time passed, Master Hand had announced that there was going to be a new tournament in replacement for the old one that was interrupted. This tournament would feature many new fighters hailing from foreign worlds some had never heard of. Unfortunately, it was also announced that some other fighters in the current cast would have to leave in order to make room for the new fighters. Then, that day came, the day that the fighters chosen would have to leave the Smash Mansion. Although some people were saddened by the losses, none were more devastated than Ness, who had learned that Lucas was one of the ones chosen to leave. As he saw him leave with Solid Snake, the Ice Climbers, Wolf, and the Pokemon Trainer, Ness became frustrated, and bolted up to his room, not caring about the other people he shoved out of his way.

When he got up to his room, he jumped onto his bed and just cried and cried in frustration for what seemed like hours. Many people had tried to comfort him, but to no avail. Not even Luigi, King Dedede, or Master Hand could calm him down, as Ness had pushed them away when they got close. The crying did stop after a while, but the thought of losing Lucas, his most precious and best friend, haunted Ness' mind. He couldn't even sleep sometimes, because all of the pain and sadness of that thought came back to him. At the time of the new tournament, he didn't act as cheerful as he had when Lucas was around. His fighting style became stronger though, but that was just the frustration Ness had built up through the time. With some time alone, he somewhat got over it, but he would silently pray that a miracle could come, and the two boys could be together, through some means. This miracle would eventually come in an unexpected twist.

Ness opened his eyes when a small knock sounded at his door. He walked over to it and opened it, and the only thing he saw was a Mr. Saturn walking away in the distance. He was confused as to what it was doing there, until he looked onto the front of his door, where he saw a small envelope. He picked it up cautiously, as the letter was in a state of tatter where it could easily fall apart. He closed the door and went back to his bed. He opened the ripped envelope carefully, and pulled out a paper that was in it. It had something written on it, so Ness began to read it silently to himself:

"_Dear Ness, Hi, Ness! It's been a long time hasn't it? I hope you still remember me, but it's okay if you don't, it has been six years after all. All those times we had together, like playing in the field together, watching scary movies with Luigi (that was the best), and sometimes pulling pranks on King Dedede (I always loved doing that with you). But anyway, I got very important news that I think you will find to be very awesome. This news is… that I'm coming back! Hard to believe right?! I didn't believe it myself at first, but Master Hand said there was enough room for me to come back for the tournament along with another fighter named Mewtwo, I guess. But that's not important right now. What is important is that I'll get to see you again! We can spend time together again like we used to and do all the fun things we did. You can even introduce me to some of your new friends from the new tournament! I know it'll be awesome, but it'll take some time to get to the Smash Mansion again. So, until then, I'll see you in June!_

Your Best Friend, Lucas"

When Ness finished reading the letter, he instantly dropped it with a shocked look on his face. He couldn't believe it; Lucas was coming back and they could be together again! Ness could feel the tears beginning to well up in his eyes. He suddenly thought to himself: "I have to go tell them." He ran straight out of his room to find the lounge, tears still on his face, and look frantically for Luigi and King Dedede. Luckily, the two mentioned best friend of Ness were sitting in some chairs talking to each other. When he spotted them, he ran to them at a speed so fast, that it startled Luigi and made him fall out of his chair. King Dedede saw the look on Ness' face when he came, and asked him, "Jeez, Ness! What's up with you?! You ran so fast that you knocked Luigi over!" "S-Sorry Luigi, but I've got great news for you guys!" said a crying-for-joy Ness. "Well this-a thing must be-a very important-a then if it-a made you knock-a me over," Luigi said as he started to get settled back into his seat, "But that's-a okay. Anyway, take-a some deep breaths; it looks-a like you've-a been crying." Ness took some deep breaths and started to calm down a little. "Good, that's-a better. Now tell-a us, what is-a it you-a have to tell us-a?"

"Okay," Ness began, "So you both know Lucas right? The blond boy from six years ago?" "Yeah, we know. You wouldn't stop crying over him when he left." King Dedede stated, earning a shush from Luigi as Ness continued. "Well, he sent me this letter," Ness waved the envelope in front of the two, "And he said that he's coming back in June!" Both Luigi and King Dedede stared at him with surprised, look at each other, and then began cheering. Ness looked at them with confusion as they kept on cheering. "Well, that's mighty fine!" shouted King Dedede. "Now you ain't gotta be so lonesome anymore!" "Yes!" said Luigi. "This is-a very good! You must-a be very happy-a. You can-a finally be-a reunited with your precious-a friend!" Ness looked at them both again, this time with tears beginning to form in his eyes again. "You guys..." Ness whispered. He suddenly ran up to the both of them and gave them a gigantic hug. Luigi and King Dedede were surprised at first, but then smiled as they returned the hug in a motherly fashion to the tearing boy in the red hat, who was finally going to be reunited with the blond boy who he made a precious bond with six years ago.

_A/N: So, this was my first story! What'd you all think of it? This was just a way to vent out my feelings for the… oh wait I wouldn't want to spoil it just yet. So, when you finish reading it, you could give me a review and a rate (I think that's what you do here, right?) and that'll show me that I should write some more. So until then, keep on reading, and see you next time! (P.S., Luigi is a God.) _


End file.
